It is well known in the art of constructing internal combustion engines to provide oil passages within components such as pistons, wrist pins and connecting rods so that oil flows from one component to another, whereby the components form part of a fluid circuit. The connections or interfaces between these components, particularly where the oil flows from one component to another, can be the source of mechanical design problems. A case in point is the connection between a wrist pin and connecting rod in which the connecting rod has a curved saddle affixed in surface contact to a wrist pin. A conventional connecting rod having such a saddle is shown at reference numeral 1 in FIG. 17. The connecting rod has a solid shaft 2 with through bore 3, a head 4 for engaging a crank pin (not shown) and a saddle 5 for engaging a wrist pin shown in phantom at 14. As can be seen in FIG. 18, shaft 2 has a generally "H" shaped cross section having a web 8 and flanges 9. Saddle 5 has an orifice 7 that registers with bore 3 and has a pair of bolt holes 6. Bolts (not shown) pass through holes 6 and engage pin 14 so that pin 14 and rod 1 are fixed together. As better seen in FIG. 18, saddle 5 has a total of three apertures, and the inventor herein believes that these holes contribute to the tendency for cracks to form in saddle 5 during engine operation.